1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of migration of data in data processing systems and more specifically relates to use of serializing objects from a first database and deserializing the serialized objects to migrate contents of a database.
2. Related Patents
This patent application is related to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/279,052 entitled CUSTOMER-CONFIGURABLE WORKFLOW SYSTEM (hereinafter referred to as the “sibling” application), filed concurrently herewith and hereby incorporated by reference.